


Lucky 13

by Vaderfanboi



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You are Tommy Lee’s girlfriend, and you love him which is why it breaks your heart when he leaves for his tours. It hurts you even more to learn what he does once he’s gone.





	Lucky 13

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Number 13 by Nothing but Thieves. This is a fic about the dirt's portrayal of Tommy Lee and not the actual person

Nothing felt better than sex with your boyfriend once he finally came home from touring. Tommy Lee was a busy guy and you loved how successful he was in his band, but the waiting was agony. You waited months for Tommy to finally come home and it was finally over. Once the band’s private jet landed and he climbed down the steps, you ran up and jumped into Tommy’s arms. “I missed you so goddamn much” You whispered so only he could hear.

“Hey, angel, I missed you too” Tommy said, kissing your face and letting you climb down off of him. You greeted the other band members and hugged them but you were determined to get Tommy home. You walked to his bike which was still in great condition even though you had ridden it to the landing site. “You rode my bike and didn’t crash? I’m impressed”

You rolled your eyes and put your helmet on. “I had time to learn” You said, teasing him. “I’m like a real road dog now” you said, sitting behind Tommy, regardless.

“Allright, my sugarbutt, hold on or you’ll be eating pavement. God it’s been forever since I rode my baby” Tommy revved the engine. 

“Yeah, I know how she feels” You said while wrapping your arms around his abdomen and you couldn’t feel safer. You loved holding onto Tommy when he rode his bike, letting the wind blow through your hair and smelling the gasoline. Moments like these were your favourites. 

The second you got home, you were tearing at each other's clothes. Your shirt and pants already on the floor, you in unbuttoned Tommy's pants as he pulled his shirt off. You pulled his dick out of his pants and began stroking it. "Oh that's it, angel. Just like that" Tommy groaned at your touch. Tommy was always incredibly verbal when you made love. 

“God, I love you” You confessed. Licking your lips, you leaned in to suck on his cock but a familiar taste on his shaft stops you in your tracks. 

“Tommy?” You ask, pulling away from him and strengthening your grip on his cock ever so slightly.

“Shit, baby why did you stop?” He hissed at your grip and swatted at your hand.

“Tommy, why does your dick taste like pussy?” You ask, releasing his penis and standing up. “More importantly, why does it not taste like my pussy?”

Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled his pants on, painfully though not completely over his half-erect penis. “You’re being stupid, my dick tastes the same as it always does” He lied. He fucked the flight attendant on the jet before landing and never found the concern to wipe his dick before he saw you. 

“Don’t call me stupid. I know what pussy tastes like, I have one.” You put your shirt back on and looked to see any guilt in your boyfriend’s eyes. It was there, you weren’t crazy. You used to hate those paranoid couples who always controlled their partners and couldn’t stand them breathing in the same room as the opposite sex, but you saw press headlines for their tours and it never looked good for you. Tommy would be wrapping his arm around some young blonde with perky tits and it killed you every time. “Why are you lying to me?” Visibly shaken, you sat down on the chair opposite of the couch where Tommy sat. 

“Look, touring is… hard for me. I’m weak, I know but I just can’t be alone like that. It’s so fucking hard when you aren’t there with me” Tommy got up and started pacing to calm down but he was terrified. He didn’t want to lose you, but once he saw that look on your face, he knew things wouldn’t be the same. He was so reckless, he should’ve known better, but a small part of him wonders if he wanted you to find out. Maybe he thought he didn’t deserve you deep down, or maybe he just wanted to see if it hurt to watch you leave. Maybe then he’d know if he was truly in love. 

You began to feel enraged at the drummer’s defense. “Are you seriously fucking blaming me for this? You cheated, asshole! Not me!” That awful feeling of acid in your throat began and you knew you’d start crying soon. “I hate you” 

Tommy scoffed at you. “Just a minute ago, you were saying you loved me” he rubbed his face and sat back down on the couch.

“Yeah, well a minute ago I thought I mattered to you. How many girls have you fucked this week?” Tears were steadily dripping down your cheeks. When Tommy didn’t answer, you threw a pillow at him, effectively bouncing it off his head. “Tell me!” You shouted.

“Thirteen”

You felt your heart break. It was a Tuesday. “Thirteen?” You repeated, Tommy nodded. “Well, aren’t I lucky?” You got up from the couch and put on your pants.

“Yeah, you are. I could’ve fucked a hundred girls today and I would’ve only loved one of them” Tommy tried to hold you but you pushed him away. 

“Your love doesn’t mean shit. It’s cheap now that you’ve given it away to anything with a pulse” You went upstairs to your room and pulled out your suitcase.

Panic set in and Tommy reacted poorly by throwing your suitcase across the room. The suitcase knocked over the bedside table causing it and a lamp to crash to the ground. You jumped at the crash and distanced yourself from Tommy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- just listen to me, please” He begged. You nodded but didn’t take your eyes off the broken pieces of ceramic on the floor. “I love you so much. What I did was fucked, I’m so sorry. I don’t wanna lose you, I know that now. Please just stay” Tommy walked over to you but you backed away. “I don’t know what to do with the way I feel about you. I love you so much I just couldn’t handle it” He stepped away from you and you went to pick up your suitcase from the heap on the floor.

“I love you, but I’m not sticking around just to get hurt again” You wipe the dust off your hands. “You’re gonna be alone one day. Call me when you learn how to be okay with that” You said, packing your things. Tommy couldn’t believe what you were saying. He slammed the bedroom door as he left the room, already feeling the loneliness sink in the moment he wasn’t looking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
